


Golden Boy Broken

by solacesz



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter/Funhaus RPF
Genre: FAHC Au, Fake AH Crew, Freewood - Freeform, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mention of past rape/non-con, fem!Jack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-25
Packaged: 2018-08-10 03:23:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7828588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/solacesz/pseuds/solacesz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryan and Gavin parted ways 5 years ago. Gavin is now part of the FAHC and Ryan has managed to track him down again. Except he's a bit more broken than the golden boy that Ryan remembered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written for this in months so when/if chapter two comes out I'm sorry if it has a different writing style.

Dragging a drunk Geoff into the apartment complex wasn't unusual to Gavin and Jack. They'd been doing it for as long as they've been part of the crew. They shoved him into the elevator, swiped their card and punched in the numbers for their floor. The doors slowly closed and the elevator began to rise. The humming of the elevator was familiar to Gavin by now. He hadn't been part of the crew as long as Jack but it had been long enough that heading to the apartment felt like going home. The elevator reached their floor with a ding. The doors slid open and Geoff was dragged out, whining slightly at losing the support from the elevator's handrail. Jack fumble for the keys as she held Geoff up on her left side. Eventually getting into into the apartment, the pair dumped Geoff on the couch and breathed a sigh of relief. Jack closed the door, and hung up the keys before turning on the lights. As soon as the room was illuminated, Jack could tell something was wrong. The apartment was in a state of disarray, more so than it usually was. Nothing was broken, just a few boxes of blueprints were messed up and the cabinet doors were open. Jack started to panic. The door to the meeting room was slightly ajar; it was always locked. Jack motioned for Gavin to be quiet and reached for her handgun. Whoever was in here needed to be taken of, one way or another.

Jack slowly made her way to the conference room, being careful to keep light on his feet, as to not alert whoever was in there. Crossing the kitchen, Jack could see a sliver of light coming from the crack in the door but it didn’t reveal the mystery person inside. Jack had a momentary internal debate as she wondered if she should open the door slowly or quickly. Quickly. The door swung open as Jack kicked it. A man in a leather jacket was sitting on the opposite end of the room, feet perched on the table as he was thumbing through an explicit magazine. Behind the black, red and white face paint was piercing blue eyes that met with Jacks a few moments after the door had opened. Jack had the gun aimed right at the man’s head.

“Who are you? Why are you here?” Jack yelled both out of fear and anger that someone had intruded on their well-locked house. The man chuckled and put the magazine down, before removing his feet from the table, and standing up. 

“Me? I’m here for Gavin. Where is that british prick?” The man’s voice was deep. Jack kept the gun aimed at the man’s head as he moved around the room, coming closer to the door. Footsteps crept up behind Jack, but she was too focused on keeping the mysterious man at the end of the gun barrel to notice.

“Ryan?” Gavin’s soft voice crept over Jack’s shoulder. Gavin entered the room and motioned for Jack to put down his gun. 

“Jack can you give us a moment, please?” Gavin politely requested, not taking his eyes off the mysterious man. Jack agreed, reinstated the safety on her gun and backed out of the room. Gavin faced the door to shut it, his hand lingering on the doorknob as he took a deep breath. He hadn’t expected to see Ryan again, especially not in his home. Turning around, Gavin jumped a little as he noticed how close the other man had become.

“It’s been a while Gavin. Too long,” The man put his hand on the wall next to Gavin’s head, causing Gavin’s breath to get caught in his throat. “I’ve missed you.” Gavin turned his head to look at the wall on his left. He didn’t want to deal with this. Ryan was a part of his past that he’d never really gotten over, even though he knew he had to. Ryan was waiting for a response, any kind of response. Gavin exhaled. He had to confront this. 

“Ryan… I…” Gavin didn’t know what to say. Ryan was so close, he could feel his body heat radiating onto him. It was all familiar, the heat, the smell, the tension. Gavin felt as if it was only hours ago he’d said goodbye to Ryan. “I thought we we’re done.” Gavin finally choked out a whisper, looking back at Ryan. Ryan’s eyes squinted slightly, as if he were examining Gavin.

“We both know we were never done.” Ryan moved away slightly, he could tell Gavin was growing uncomfortable with the closeness. Gavin breathed a visible sigh of relief. They hadn’t seen each other for five years, Ryan had left. They’d said their goodbyes and they thought that was it. 

The pair had met in England while Ryan was there on an assassination mission assigned to him by his old leader. The two had met when Ryan was running away from a scene. He turned to see if the police were on his trail. As it registered with him that they weren’t, he felt the impact of running into another body. He stumbled but managed to catch the thin, mousy haired boy he had ran into. After that, Ryan insisted he and Gavin go out for a drink in the outskirts of London. This is where he asked if Gavin knew a good hide out. Gavin was not the brightest crayon in the box back then so he took Ryan back to his home in Thame, 50 miles outside of London. Their romance grew and the pair were together for almost a year. Ryan had been ignoring calls from his gang leader and knew if he didn’t return home soon he’d be in deep trouble, or assumed dead and he wouldn’t get any reward. So in a heartbreaking decision, Ryan left. And now, thanks to the publicity of the FAHC, Ryan had found Gavin again. Had he returned to England to discover he’d left? Gavin wondered.

“How did you find me?” Gavin muttered. He was trying not to seem affected by Ryan’s presence even though he obviously was. 

“I came to the Los Santos area a few months ago and this gang caught my eye. I started to observe their heists. I had no idea you were a part of it.” Ryan sighed before he explained how he wasn't a stalker. 

“I only joined recently. I left England after I got into some trouble for hacking. I ended up in Los Santos and after sleeping in the streets for... a while, I met Geoff at a bar. He gave me somewhere to live.” Gavin wasn't trying to give Ryan the whole sob story, there were a few details he felt would be left better off not said. “So what do you want? Other than me.”

“I want to join your gang. I'm a very experienced assassin and figured you guys could use an extra person guarding your back.” Ryan announced. He seemed confident and sincere in his statement which swayed Gavin into letting him stay the night and then giving him an opportunity to discuss his preposition with a, hopefully, sober Geoff. 

After the lengthy conversation the pair left the conference room, they were met with a concerned look from Jack. Gavin knew Jack was always concerned with meeting new people, but this concern was heightened as Ryan had broken into their apartment and gone through their things. Gavin walked into the kitchen and leant against the cool marble island.

“Uh so this is Ryan… My... Friend.” Gavin sighed.

“Boyfriend,” Ryan corrected. This statement was met with a heavy, angry sigh from Gavin. “Hey don't sound so sad about it!”

“It's complicated. Anyway, he broke in because he wants to join the crew. He's trustworthy and he has to stay the night so we can get the drunkard’s opinion in the morning.” Gavin said in an overly fast manner, he wanted the conversation to be over as soon as possible. Jack nodded which was a sign to Gavin that the conversation was over and he could take his leave. Gavin grabbed Ryan’s leather clad arm and tugged him to the room on the left of the corridor. It was Gavin’s room, as was implied by the sign that said "Gavin Only" on the door. The apartment was filled with heavy foot steps for a moment and then the slamming of a door.

-

Gavin’s room had a suitcase of clothes in one corner, a queen sized mattress in another corner, and a duffle bag of weapons and/or cash ‘hiding’ under a small table in another corner. The ‘bed’ had several pillows, a haphazardly placed blanket and a plain sheet. It wasn't much but it was somewhere to sleep that wasn't at a stranger's house or in a backpacker’s hostel. Gavin was thankful everyday for what Geoff had given him.

Walking into the room, Gavin shoved Ryan in further before slamming the door shut. Ryan looked around the dusty room with peeling wall paint for a moment. He turned to say something about the lack of feng shui but he was met with a kiss. A long awaited kiss from the man he loved. The pair stood there wrapped around each other for a moment, taking in all the emotions of being reunited after so long. Ryan’s hand came up to grip Gavin’s messy hair, he’d missed it so much. The kiss ended after several moments, both of the men were out of breath and adorned rosy cheeks.

“Don't say you didn't miss me.” Ryan laughed, moving slightly away from Gavin.

“It feels like it was only yesterday that you left.” Gavin said. They stared into each other's eyes thinking about the numerous nights they'd had together that were under the same moon as was watching them tonight. The tender moment was broken by a chuckle from Ryan. 

“What’s so funny?” Gavin insisted, not amused.

“Uh you have a bit of face paint on you.” Ryan managed to say without being interrupted by his own laughter. Gavin pulled out a gold shiny phone from his pocket so he could inspect the damage. Ryan was right. Gavin had several smeared patches of paint scattered on his face. 

“Oh for god's sake!” Gavin cried out. He attempted to scrub at the paint with the ball of his hand but that shit needed makeup remover. Ryan followed Gavin as he paced around the room, scrubbing his face raw. Gavin settled on a spot near the window where the glow from a streetlight leaked onto his face. “Is it gone?” Gavin turned to look at Ryan.

“Yeah. I better take mine off too. Just in case it happens again.” Ryan suggested. He walked over to the corner of the room where he slumped his decaying rucksack, and rummaged through it until he found a small package of facial wipes. Gavin stifled a laugh.

“Hey don't mock me, it's a price I have to pay for a stylistic choice.” Ryan replied, before opening the creaky door and heading to the bathroom; one room to the right.

As Ryan left, Gavin sat down on his bed and placed his head in his hands. Was he really here? Was he really going to join the crew? Am I looking for his love at the moment? He was full of questions. But no answers could be found, just the brash noise of a knuckle on the wood door. “Come in… I suppose.” Gavin said in a deflated tone. The door creaked open and a very concerned Jack entered.

“Geoff’s asleep but I'm sure he’ll be hell in the morning… Do you want to talk about Ryan? It doesn't seem like you do.” Jack just wanted to make sure Gavin was okay. When she and Geoff found Gavin, his circumstances were less than ideal.. Gavin shook his head in response before laying flat on his bed, eyes focused on one particular strip of peeling paint. Jack took it as a sign to leave, and she closed the door on the way out.

Ryan came back into the room to see Gavin curled up in a ball, against the wall. That's not the Gavin he knew; Gavin used to hog three quarters of the bed, not take up barely a fifth. Ryan threw his jacket, belt and small belongings into the bag pile before sliding off his shoes and walking over to the mattress. “Gav? Can I sleep here?” Ryan whispered as he crouched down next to the bed. Gavin made a noise of agreement and let Ryan join him on the pokey mattress. It was better than under a bridge, Gavin always told himself. As Ryan inched himself onto the mattress and closer to Gavin he could tell something wasn't right. “What's wrong Gav? Something's up.”

Gavin turned to look at Ryan, his face wet with tears and eyes as red as rose petals. “A lot happened in the time we’ve been apart. I don't know if I want this anymore, I don't know if I can handle it.” Gavin croaked out through his tears. He would have to tell Ryan everything, even things he hadn't told Jack and Geoff yet.

“That's fine, I can leave if I'm making you uncomfortable.” Ryan soothed Gavin, running a hand through his mousey hair.

“No!” Gavin shouted in panic, taking both of them by surprise. “I mean, please don't go. I'll explain when I'm ready.” Gavin held onto Ryan as tight as he could, he needed the calming warmth and familiar scent.


	2. Addition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryan joins the crew but Gavin's not sure how to feel.

Gavin woke up to the sun hitting his sensitive eyes through a gap in the blinds. He was sprawled across the bed with the blanket only over his waist. Ryan wasn't there. Gavin looked around the room. Maybe it was a dream, he thought. Upon further inspection of the room, Gavin noticed a pile in the corner which obviously had Ryan’s jacket on it. It wasn't a dream. Gavin stared at the roof for a moment pondering what to do next. He could either lay he could either lay here until someone came to check on him, or he could go into the kitchen and see if they’re interrogating Ryan. Gavin groaned and rubbed his eyes, resenting the fact that he decided to get up. His loose shirt and boxers were crumpled from the long sleep but he didn’t care about his presentation.

Gavin stumbled into the kitchen blurry-eyed and only half awake. He felt like shit from crying so much the night before, but put on a meek smile to appease his friends.

“Good morning sleepy-head!” Jack was always so positive in the mornings, Gavin often wondered if she took something to do that but she doesn't seem the type.

“Morning, Jack.” Gavin said in a downbeat tone. He looked around and saw no one else, which was a slight concern but Jack’s positive attitude reassured Gavin that nothing bad must've happened.

“They're in the conference room.” Jack said after finishing a mouthful of her cereal. Gavin let out a sigh of relief and carried himself to the room.

He gently turned the doorknob and pushed the door ajar, aiming to not disturb whatever was being discussed. Inside the room, Geoff and Ryan were having a conversation in hushed tones at the far end of the table while Michael was sitting at the end closest to the door scrolling on his phone.

“Hey gavvy!” Michael said louder than necessary as to draw attention to Gavin, who clearly wanted to just be a shadow. Gavin looked incredibly annoyed. He wasn't in the mood. If he knew Michael was sitting so close to the door he would've slammed it open, hoping for it to hit Michael. Gavin slipped into the room through the slit in the door he made and kicked Michael’s chair on his way past. Michael had joined the crew at a similar time to Gavin, but in completely different circumstances. 

Michael was outgoing and raucous, he constantly picked fights but he always won. He always knew he would win. He was a very skilled fighter, especially hand to hand. Gavin always admired that about him but only ever mentioned it in a joking way when he said he was the brains and Michael was the brawn. Aside from his recklessness, Michael was very loyal and he goes out of his way to always protect the crew, especially Gavin. Gavin and Michael had tried being together when Michael joined but Gavin couldn’t handle it. He wasn’t ready for a new partner yet. He did like the way Michael would help him when he was feeling down or having a rough time, underneath the loud exterior Michael had a calming presence.

Regardless of their actual relationship, Geoff would often tease them about being like an old married couple, with their constant bickering and lack of sex. Both of them fake laughed at Geoff every time he said it and feigned sadness, but neither of them were actually offended.

“What was that for, asshole? I just said ‘hey’ you prick.” Michael snapped at Gavin. But Gavin just shrugged and sat down in the vacant chair next to Ryan.

The conversation between Geoff and Ryan had stagnated with the arrival of Gavin. Both of the older men looking at the boy, Gavin felt almost intimidated. Which surprised him as these were men he loved and trusted. 

“Ah, Gavin! I've been talking to Ryan about him joining the crew and it seems like a natural fit! How come you've never mentioned him before?” Geoff smiled up at the young boy, he spoke harmlessly and yet it still made Gavin’s stomach turn with anxiety. Gavin didn't like to delve into his past, especially not with Geoff.

“Uhh, it never really came up.” Gavin tried his hardest to come across as confident. And it must've worked because Geoff laughed.

“That's a good point... Anyway, how do you feel about this? He’ll have to stay in your room but if that's an issue he can have the couch or you can sleep in my room?” Geoff knew Gavin was quite sensitive, especially about his space, so pretty much most changes to the crew or apartment had to be verified by him.

Gavin bit his lip. He considered the outcomes of Ryan joining. They all seemed pretty positive. Plus, Gavin has missed having someone to hold at night that wasn't Michael. Gavin just didn't know if he could just slot Ryan back into his life after their time apart. Gavin sighed. “Yeah, he can stay in my room.” 

“Welcome to the crew.” Geoff smirked and clapped a hand on Ryan’s shoulder. Gavin smiled weakly at Geoff. The tender moment was over in a moment and the trio stood and headed to the kitchen, Michael rolled his eyes and followed suit, poking Gavin’s side as he walked past.

In the kitchen Jack was still eating her cereal and thumbing through a catalogue, deciding what supplies the house needed. She nodded at Ryan, acknowledging the fact that the she already knew the outcome. If the outcome had been any different there would have been gunshots.

“Jack can you get onto making Ryan a set of keys so he doesn’t have to break in again. He’ll have to go through some training next week to confirm his membership but until then he’s gonna be hanging out here.” Geoff smiled at Jack, then turned to face Ryan with a more stern expression, “and staying out of trouble.”

Ryan nodded, knowing full well that if he got into trouble and got the crew captured he’d be dead in an instant. Gavin knew this too. Gavin had seen a few recruits come and go. Some with a friendly send off, some without. He wasn’t sure how to deal with Ryan back in his life, but he knew he didn’t want him to leave again. 

“Gav, you alright?” Michael asked softly. He shimmied next to Gavin who was now leaning against the island in the kitchen, as the other crew members were talking Ryan on a tour of the weapons room which was located right at the end of the corridor that lead to all the bedrooms.. He could sense something was up with Gavin, and not in the usual ‘I had a coffee today’ or ‘I couldn’t sleep last night’ kind of way. “You’re pretty quiet and your eyes are kinda red. You been smokin’ buddy?” Michael chuckled a little.

“It’s nothing.” Gavin exhaled slowly. Michael put an arm around Gavin, ignoring the glum boy’s slight flinch.

“It’s alright, boi. Just don’t be so miserable. Your sadness is bummin’ me out.” Michael said and was now fully embracing Gavin in a hug. Gavin took a deep breath and reciprocated the hug.

“I’m fine, I’ll be fine. I’m just a little… overwhelmed.” Gavin said, pulling away from Michael and giving a small smile. Michael nodded and walked off to his room. He knew Gavin needed some space and didn’t want to talk. He’d been like this many times before.

Gavin was thankful for Michael’s want to help and look after him but he didn't want to deal with his issues right now. Truth be told, he didn’t want to deal with them at all. He knew it’d have to come out eventually. Gavin slinked off to his room again. 

When they weren’t preparing for large heists or missions, Gavin would fall into a routine of doing nothing. He would wake up, go to the bathroom, go to the kitchen, say ‘hi’ to everyone, and go back to bed. He wouldn’t necessarily sleep, sometimes he would read a book or go on the internet. More often than not he would stare out his window. Watch people going to regular jobs in regular clothes with their regular lives. A part of Gavin always wanted that. A part of him thought it would be a drag; require too much energy he didn’t have. The door to Gavin’s room creaked open and Ryan slowly stepped in.

“Do you wanna talk?” Ryan asked in a caring tone. Gavin lifted his head off his knees shook it. He wasn’t crying, just thinking. He was full of thoughts lately.

“Can I sit with you?” Ryan closed the door with a soft click and walked towards the bed. Gavin nodded his head as Ryan got closer, perhaps he would’ve sat down without Gavin’s approval. Ryan gently lowered himself next to Gavin so the pair were barely touching. Gavin leaned into the older man. His shoulder felt exactly the same as he remembered. He was amazed that after all this time Ryan still felt so familiar. Maybe their kiss the other night brought these memories back. Maybe the memories had ever gone, just faded into the background.

The kiss from the other night had flipped a switch in Gavin. Suddenly he was now full of anxiety and stress and didn’t want to talk. He loved Ryan, he wasn't the first person Gavin loved but he was the most overwhelming and genuine love Gavin has ever felt for someone. So why did he feel so shit all of a sudden? Maybe it was a good thing he was back, Gavin pondered. Maybe he was here for a reason, maybe it had to get worse before it would get better. Gavin looked up at Ryan. The man was sitting with his eyes lightly closed and brow slightly furrowed, he was in deep thought. Gavin had seen this look before, he smiled to himself for recognising it. Ryan looked down with one eye and saw the boy smiling, he reciprocated it. Gavin sighed, he felt like he was being a shitty person for being so miserable all the time, maybe if he faked it eventually it would become real.

“I have missed you so much, Rye.” Gavin whispered up to Ryan. “I’ve been through hell without you. Can we go back to what we had before?”

“We can try.” Ryan whispered back before pecking a small kiss to Gavin’s forehead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Another chapter! I'm sorry if there's plot holes that don't line up or character inconsistencies because like I said, I wrote chapter one a while ago. Anyway, hope you're all enjoying it so far! There will be a LOT of backstory being explained soon.


End file.
